


Moonlit Stars

by Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt



Series: LD/TP [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt/pseuds/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt
Summary: Trevor and Lamar go stargazing and some feelings  come to light.
Relationships: Lamar Davis/Trevor Philips
Series: LD/TP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908244
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Moonlit Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic so I'm sorry if it sucks, but there are not enough Lamar/Trevor on here!! So I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy :)

It was a really nice night out in Los Santos. The stars were lighting up the night sky in a beautiful pattern, so bright, anyone with eyes wouldn't be able to pull away from the sight of them. Anyone, but Trevor, of course. He could hardly pay attention to them, since his attention was solely on the younger man who sat next to him. 

He and Lamar have gotten close ever since meeting while helping Franklin out. They've hung out a lot since then, almost everyday for the past few months to be exact, and over the time that Trevor had gotten to know Lamar he hadn't realized how head over heels he'd fallen for the gangbanger. 

He only really noticed it after seeing that almost all of his thoughts were about Lamar. Like when he'd see Lamar again, what L was doing, how he was doing, and those eyes.... He didn't understand it until one night it started to click.

About 2 months back, he told the lanky dude a lighthearted joke and didn't really expect a response until he heard Lamar laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. Trevor couldn't stop staring at him then. It all made sense, he was in love with Lamar. That's why the crazy dude was always thinking about him and staring, just like he was now, so hopelessly in love it made him ache.

His eyes travelled all over his darker friend's face, from his chocolatey-hazel eyes, to those big full lips. Face illuminated by the moonlight. Beautiful.

Trevor couldn't tear his gaze from those lips, he wondered what they'd feel like against his. Trevor bit his lip at that thought.

Although Trevor is usually very forward about his sexual attractiveness to others, he really didn't want to mess up what he and Lamar have been building over the past few months. Their friendship. Which he had to respect was a friendship. Considering Lamar's attracted to only women. Or he thinks since he only talks about his "bitches on his dick". The thought made him grimace unintentionally, which caught Lamar's attention, and he turned to look the older male in the eyes.

"Yo Trev, you've been acting crazy weird lately dude. Like more than usual, you good, homie?" Lamar asked softly, although running his hands swiftly up and down his thighs, twice, indicating that he was nervous. Trevor noticed how adorable Lamar looked seeing as after he'd spoke Lamar had started to nibble on his upper lip with his teeth, but not without Trevor's eyes tracing the movement in doing so.

Lamar let in a slow gasp, and went red in the face looking everywhere but at the pale man sitting next to him. They were sitting on a marbled stone bench and were supposed to be looking at the stars, but the way Lamar reacted to seeing Trevor staring at him intrigued the shorter man, and he scooted closer to him, not breaking eye contact, all while slowly wrapping his arm around Lamar's waist pulling him in closer.

This made the taller turn to look at Trevor with a question about their proximity on his tongue, but the question never came out. As if in a trance, Lamar stared right back at Trevor with just as much want in his eyes as the latter. Without thinking Lamar brought his hand up to cup the upper part of Trevor's neck near his jaw and running his thumb along the smooth cheek. Trevor leaned into the gentle touch and gave him a soft smile.

Slowly Trevor inched forward, giving Lamar an out if he needed, and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. The kiss was amazing. Trevor's heart was beating out of his chest and his stomach was doing these flutters that felt so nice and warm. The psycho could hardly believe this was happening. His lips were just as soft and pillowy as Trevor had imagined, but this was so much better because this isn't just in his mind anymore.

A gasp halted his thoughts, and Trevor pulled away with a smack, though keeping Lamar close. His lips were warm and tingling. Trevor then chose this moment to take in what the other looked like, slowly gazing up to look at Lamar. He noted Lamar's hand still on his neck, but that Lamar was frozen where he was. His cheeks were an even deeper shade of red now than it was earlier, eyes trained on Trevor's lips. Trevor thought of the worst and tried to stammer something out.

"Lamar, I'm sorry, I---"

His words were cut off by Lamar leaning forward abruptly and melding their lips together in a gentle yet desperate knead, a moan escaping both of their lips. 

Suprised, Trevor let out a yelp opening his mouth allowing Lamar to lick the inside of Trevor's mouth brushing against the other's tongue. Trevor let out a low groan and Lamar gasped into the kiss as a response. The kiss lasted for a while, hands roaming, low moans and groans, tongues moving together in a unique tango. Over time their heated make out session became lingering closed mouth kisses, until they stopped. Forheads pressed together, both panting, breaths mingling in the cool night air. For some time they stayed like that staring, until Lamar broke the silence.

"Trev, I…" he started, not knowing what to say.

"I love you." Trevor whispered brushing his nose with Lamar's. Lamar blushed again while contemplating something. Then leaning forward and brushing his lips tenderly against Trevor's in their most gentle kiss yet.

"I love you, too crazy dude." He whispered back, lips still pressed to Trevor's. They pull apart, but not away grinning like lovestruck idiots. The moonlight shining down on them. Stars still bright in the sky.


End file.
